web240fandomcom-20200213-history
Week 5
<- Back to Home Usability Just because a website may look elegant with its design, it does not constitute that proper functionality is implemented site-wide. The true importance of web design is to provide a quality experience for users when interacting with the website. Content should be easily located, pages should flow accordingly, and navigation elements should make complete sense. These recommendations are not only directed towards every-day viewers, but also to those with reading, hearing, or even learning disabilities. The design environment should be compatible by use of all people, to the greatest extent possible, without the need for adaptation (Center for Universal Design). We canf ollow these guidelines this by implementing descriptive headings and subheadings, unordered lists within navigation, alt text for all multimedia, and including text and form association. Remember to follow Pour: * Perceivable * Operable * Understandable * Robust Testing To ensure efficient usability across all platforms and users, extensive testing is recommended. One method is to use automative checks for proper HTML, CSS, alt declarations, headings, and much more. However it is still recommended that the webmaster performs a more extensive test as only a human can declare how effective an alt or descriptive tag is in relation to what it defines. Another method to test usability is to gather a group of people to interact with the designed website. This process includes given a task at hand, and observing the feasibility of performing that task. When defining the elements desired and testing for usability it is important to consider the following: * Ease of Learning * Efficiency of use * Memorability * Error Frequency and Severity * Subjective Satisfaction Maintenance Publishing Once you have finished building, organizing, and customizing your website, it is time to publish it and present it to the world. To this end, you will need a domain name and a web host. These can be acquired from various sources, and the quality of the services provided often depend on which source was used, and how much you invest for their services. Some are better served with a fairly priced, more basic, host. Others will need a robust, more detailed host that can accommodate all of the intended content for the new domain. A quick and easy search through Google or a similar engine will reveal a lengthy list of hosting options. Javascript® JavaScript is a very popular object scripting language often used in web pages alongside the markup language HTML. JavaScript is universally adopted by any web browser anyone can think of and allows dynamic content to be executed on web pages. JavaScript does not follow HTML tags or rules, and is a stand-alone programming language developed by Sun Microsystems. HTML and CSS can only create static web pages. JavaScript allows developers and programmers flexibility and can make web pages dynamic and interactive for the users. Another capability of JavaScript is the ability to incorporate visual effects in a web page, such as rollover effects for images. JavaScript is not only used for web pages. This powerful programming language can even be applied to and support other software, such as PDF documents and supporting flash applications. JavaScript allows for widgets and other helpful content in these pieces of software. In closing, as you can see, JavaScript is a very widely used and powerful programming language that allows users to interact with web pages and other pieces of software. If there was no such thing as JavaScript, users would not be able to interact at all with these pieces of software and would leave the internet a very static and un user-friendly and un interactive place. By: John Saxon